


Caring

by TogepiFrisk



Series: What love is about [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogepiFrisk/pseuds/TogepiFrisk
Summary: Sometimes the best part is the morning after Valentine’s Day
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: What love is about [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631905
Kudos: 44





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please forgive any mistakes you find.   
> I intended to post this the day after Valentine’s Day but... oh well.  
> Hope you enjoy.

When Misaki woke up she was still exhausted. Thin sunbeams entered through the curtains, lightening her eyelids. It was still a bit early. She growled against her pillow and asked herself why on earth she agreed to spent an entire day inside Michelle's suit, delivering origami hearts —made by HHW, of course— to everyone in Hanasakigawa. She didn't even liked Valentine's Day: there were crowds everywhere and people became crazy about love confessions. There were also the rejected ones, crying in a corner, clashing against the day's mood. She sighed: that was when problems started. She remembered mentioning that to Kanon-san when she asked her about her favourite Valentine's activities during the last practice they had. Of course when someone heard the word "crying" she turned around with that sparkle of determination in her eyes: "No one should be sad during Valentine's Day!". Everything else was history. Now that Misaki thought about it everything was tecnichally her fault but damn she could have refused, like Kaoru-san did. But she fooled nobody. Once she felt the satisfaction of making the first person smile, when she saw the sadness fade away from that face, everything became easy. That happened every time: she complained about how she always had to take care of the three dummies but at the end of the day she ended up smiling. Like yesterday, when she finally went to bed, all sweaty and dirty, practically letting Kokoro carry her to her room...

Misaki straigthened suddenly and looked at her side. There, right next to her, with her blond, long hair all messy and her mouth a little bit open, was a sleeping Tsurumaki Kokoro. How could she forgot?! When the last origami heart was delivered, pretty late in the arternoon by the way, the suits came and took Michelle away, however she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes opened. Hagumi worried a lot and she offered herself to escort Misaki home. Kokoro decided she wanted to help too and both girls accompanied her constantly asking how was she. Hagumi regreted letting Misaki all by herself instead of taking Michelle with her. Misaki, almost out of energy, assured Michelle was way better with the rest of the party. When they arrived to Okusawa's place, Kokoro refused to leave her.

— It's fine, really. I can take care of myself...

— No way, Misaki! I'm not leaving until you smile again!

And just like that Kokoro ended up staying at her place. As the time when they had a sleepover at Kaoru's place, the suits mysteriously delivered Kokoro’s stuff at Misaki's door. When her family came home, they were more than happy to guest Kokoro and thank her for taking care of Misaki. The blond girl was certainly a sparkle in the Okusawa's place: she played with Misaki's siblings, helped her parents prepare dinner and make everyone smile when she started singing out of nowhere due to how content she was. At bed time, Misaki couldn't stand by herself to achieve her room. Kokoro took care of that: with the small amount of energy remain, Misaki chaged her cloths and finally felt asleep. She remembered how Kokoro sat in the corner, watching Misaki already covered with her sheets.

— You have to smile before falling sleep, Misaki.

—Stay with me. Misaki asked, her eyes already closed. Kokoro smiled while she entered in her bed and started mumbling a soft lullaby.

Misaki blushed at those memories. She felt a squeeze in her hand and realized it was Kokoro. Damn, they even slept holding hands?! Despite the embarrasement, a warm feeling began to grow inside Misaki's chest. She laid down again and stared at her friend. She looked so at peace. It was probably because Misaki was used to Kokoro's permanent expresion of ecstasy but she felt she was looking at her for the first time. With her free hand Misaki caressed the blond girl's cheek. Maybe it was a reflection, but Kokoro started to rub her face against Misaki's touch. "Wow, that's cute" Misaki thought and she blushed again. Kokoro inahled deeply and yawned before opening her eyes. Inmediatly, a smile was drawn in her face.

\- Oh, good morning -Misaki retired her hand as Kokoro streched though she didn't stand up. The girl returned to her original position and stared at her with the softest look in her eyes- I'm sorry I woke you up.

\- Good morning, Misaki. Uhmm, I'm still tired. How are you feeling?

\- Well, to be honest, I'm exhausted. That suit was specially hot yesterday...

\- Maybe it was the Valentine's mood -she yawned again and snuggled inside the covers -Hmm, I almost don't want to get out of your bed. It is really comfy.

\- Perhaps I should prepare you some breakfast.

— No way! —Kokoro sat in the bed intending to stand up— If you get out of bed I will do too! You are the one who needs to rest and I will make you beakfast!

— Ok, ok! There’s no need to rush —Misaki reached Kokoro’s arm, making her lay down again — We can stay here a bit longer. 

Kokoro smiled again, pleased and still sleepy. They stared peacefully at each other for some minutes. Misaki realized neither of them was wearing their usual pajamas: instead, Kokoro had a sleeveless white shirt and black shorts. "I think this is the first time I've seen her so still" Misaki thought. She noticed Kokoro had countles freckles in her shoulders though her face was completly clear. She also had a curious birthmark in her left thigh. Had she always been so adorable? Nervous, the black-haired girl giggled.

— What is it? Asked Kokoro tilting her head.

— It's nothig —Misaki answered— It's just that you're so calmed now after yesterday's madness. I kinda like it... Oh right! I had something for you!

— For me?

Misaki stood up and approched her night table. She completely forgot about it! As she searched in the drawers, Kokoro stared at her curious. When Misaki finally found it , she hesitated and hid it behind her back. Slowly, she returned to bed and sat infront of Kokoro.

— Here it is. Happy Valentine's Day. Open it! — she read the question in Kokoro's puppy eyes. The blond girl started unpacking it carefully. Nervous, Misaki scratched her neck— I actually wanted Michelle to deliver it, since I know she's the one you care the most in the band, but with yesterday's madness I guess we forgot.

— You're wrong, Misaki.

Misaki looked at Kokoro with surprise. The blond girl was staring at her present with a serious expression. It was a photo of the two of them that Hagumi had taken during the Smile Parade: they were in the dressing room, Misaki modeling her costume and Kokoro hugging her from the back —Misaki remembered they almost felt down due to Kokoro's enthusiastic leap. The picture had a wood frame made by Misaki herself and there was a phrase on it: "You make me smile". Seeing Kokoro's reaction made Misaki feel embarrased. What was she thinking honestly? It was Kokoro Tsurumaki, after all. She should have gone with something expensive or better nothing at all!

— You don't have to keep it if you don't want t...

— Michelle is not the one I care the most about —Kokoro lifted her head; she had tears in her eyes and her hands where shaking, still she smiled with a gesture that could brighten the entire world —You are.

Misaki felt her heart overturnning. She was sure her face became bright red still she couldn't look away. When did she started caring so much about Kokoro? Who knows; the truth was that she couldn't picture her world without her. Hello Happy World came in such an unexpected way into her life and made it chaotic, spontaneous and interesting. Everyday was about proving herself she could be more than a average teenage girl because she had the ability to help people in dark times. Thanks to Kokoro she became a bit more open-minded and luminous. The kind of person who could make the world a better place.

— You are the one I care the most too —Misaki took a strand of blond hair between her fingers and kiss it softly. Then she put i behind Kokoro's ear— You will kill me from a heart attack one of these days though...

— Because you're happy!

— That's not what I meant but yes. Because I'm happy. —She lied down in her bed again and opened her arms as an invitation —Come, we still have some time.

Kokoro accepted gladly. As they stayed like that, Kokoro's head resting in her shoulder, Misaki thought about the two of them. They loved each other, there was no doubt about it: that was the main reason she was always behind the blond girl, making sure she was not gonna get hurt either physically and emotionally. Kokoro took care about her too anytime she had the chance and she proved it the night before. "I think we're safe, aren't we, Kokoro?" she thought, gently running her fingers trough the blond hair "Because our love is about caring for each other".

Both girls felt asleep again, cuddling, while Kokoro holded her present against her heart.


End file.
